1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit apparatus, an electronic appliance, and the like.
2. Related Art
In a circuit apparatus that drives an object to be driven such as a motor, transistors constituting an output circuit are required to have a large channel width so as to provide sufficient drive capability. Accordingly, the layout area in which the transistors constituting the output circuit are arranged is very large, which is likely to cause a faulty portion due to a crystal defect or the like within a single transistor.
As related art techniques for motor drivers, a technique disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2003-189683 is known. Likewise, JP-A-2002-277503 discloses a fault detection method in which a circuit apparatus is divided into a plurality of circuit blocks, a leak current of each circuit block is compared with a leak current of another circuit block, and if a difference between the leak currents is a predetermined value or more, it is determined that there is a fault.
However, an appropriate fault detection method for a circuit apparatus having an output circuit that drives an object to be driven such as a motor has not yet been proposed.